fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
'EliShows '''is an American digital cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on June 1st, 2010 The channel is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 10-18 and has a lineup which primarly consists of EliNinja Studio animation 24 hours a day. As of February 2015, approximately 70.8 million American pay television households (66.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. Other Services EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on June 15th, 2010 with Cablevision, Comcast and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2015, the HD feed is available on every U.S. market that carries the channel. EliSauce Launched in 2013, EliSauce is meant to showcase 24 hours of family animation from the EliNinja Studio's library and is targeted to ages 8-16. Shows aired on the channel include ''Turtle & Worm, The Wizard Bros!, Work Dungeon and others. EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. Gallery EliShmow.jpg|Bumper for Eli Shmow EliGreen.jpg|Bumper for Green EliArtClass.jpg|Screen bug during Art Class EliHaytruck.jpg|Promo for Haytruck EliESZero.jpg|Screen bug during Exchange Student Zero EliHeyPizza.jpg|Promo for Hey Pizza International Availability The channel is currently available in the following countries: *United States - English *Canada - English *United Kingdom/Ireland - English *Southeast Asia - English in some areas *France - French audio *Japan - Japanese audio *Korea - Korean audio *Africa - English *Netherlands - Dutch audio *Spain - Spanish audio *Germany - German audio *Australia/New Zealand - English Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original series * We The Peepul (TV-PG) (premiered December 18th, 2013) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG) (premiered May 5th, 2015) * Household Horror (TV-PG) (premiered September 1st, 2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG) (premiered November 2nd, 2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns *Haytruck (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010 *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) *Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (premiered June 1st, 2010 * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 6th, 2010) * Basket Buds (TV-PG) (premiered December 31st, 2014) * Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (premiered January 26th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) * Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 20th, 2015) * JuneKorn (TV-PG) (premiered September 7th, 2015) RaGE Media reruns *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) Foreign animation *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (premiered October 26th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Bullet Ghost (November 5th, 2015) * Farly & Melissa (November 9th, 2015) * Martianlovers (December 2015) * Watermelon (February 2016) Former Programming Original Programming * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Somewhere (TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (2015) * Bloodhype (TV-14) (2015) * Hey Pizza (TV-G) (2015) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Tawktime (TV-G) (2010-011) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-2015) * Art Class (TV-Y7) (2010-2013) * The Nathan Show (TV-Y7) (2010-2012) * Space Friends (TV-G) (2010-2012) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-2013) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-2011) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2011-2014) * Mysterious (TV-PG) (2011-2014) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (2012-2015) * The Best Guys (TV-G) (2013-2014) * The Wizard Bros! (TV-PG) (2015) Live-action programming *Saturday Night Live (TV-PG; TV-14) (2010-2014) *Chapelle's Show (TV-14) (2010-2013) *Icons (TV-G) (Seasons 1-4; 2010-2011) *Kenan & Kel (TV-G) (2010-2015) *Martin (TV-PG) (2010-2013) *I'm in the Band (TV-G) (2010-2015) *America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (2011-2014) *Everybody Hates Chris (TV-14) (2011-2015) *Community (TV-PG; TV-14) (2012-2014) *Key & Peele (TV-14) (2013-2015) *Malcolm in the Middle (TV-PG) (2013-2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG; TV-14) (2014-2015) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (2014-2015) Anime programming ("EliSoup") *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-14) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone Category:EliNinja